Lenses
by SA2208
Summary: "All those years ago," He says, staring intently at me face, a small smile on his lips, "I only needed an excuse to look at your face and touch you like this."


I sniffed softly, and flipped the page of the novel I was reading. I squeezed my eyes shut when I saw that a new chapter began and closed the book with my thumb in between the pages. I let my head fall back against the wall and just allowed myself to stay still for a few moments before I was jumping half a foot off the bed when the door of the shared room banged open and a happy Matt skipped into the room. Skipped. No shit.

"Mello!" He greeted me cheerily, with an elaborate wave and a huge smile.

"Matt." I replied softly, taking a deep breath and flipped open the book again. I stared at the page, only half aware of the words I was reading, my ears trained on the shuffling noises as Matt moved around the room, dropping his bag, jacket, shoes and socks in their proper places before picking up his DS and sitting down on the bed near my feet. He adjusted himself so that we were both sitting on the opposite sides of the bed, facing each other, legs adjusted so that we could both have them stretched in front of us, my back against the wall and his against the frame of the lower bunk bed.

We sat quietly for a while, me reading my book and Matt playing on his game console, careful to keep the voice down so as not to distract me. The faint sound that emitted from the DS (come on, even I am not that cruel to ask him to _mute_ the game!) told me that he was playing the classic version of Mario. After finishing another chapter, a headache was beginning to form around the base of my head. I closed the book and laid it beside me. I pushed myself to my knees and slowly crawled next to Matt, taking a pillow with me. He scooted to a side immediately, giving more space between himself and the wall so that I can lie down beside him. I placed my head on his shoulder and watched the screen of his DS with half lidded eyes. He turned the volume up experimentally and when I didn't object, turned it all the way up.

A few moments passed, with me teetering on the thin lines of consciousness and unconsciousness, when he suddenly turned off his game. The sudden silence in the room caused me to open one bleary eye and look up at the red-head. He was looking at me and when I met his gaze, he smiled and spoke softly, "Are you awake?"

"As awake as a piece of potato." I mumbled sleepily.

"I just remembered, I got you something." I blinked and looked up at him again, this time both my eyes open heavily.

"What?"

"Do you want to try on some lenses? Zero power."

"You got lenses, Matt? What for?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. I placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed down so that he would stop shaking my head with his movements.

"Just thought of trying it. They are in my bag."

I sighed and raised my head a little, allowing him to slip out of the bed. With a slightly annoying squeal of 'thank you', he ran to his bag and extracted the lenses and solution and everything. A few moments later, he was back with the lenses prepared and ready to use. He placed the contacts on the bedside table and went back in the bathroom to wash his hand. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head a little as I did so and dragged myself off the bed.

He came back out and motioned for me to sit somewhere as he sat down on the bed. I promptly dropped myself on the floor, cross-legged, in front of him and he chuckled. I glared at him, "This better not hurt."

"I'll take care as best as I can, Mels." I closed my eyes as he moved closer to me, shifting so that his legs over one either side of me. "Come closer."

I complied and shifted forward. He himself shifted forward so that his face was inches away from mine. Then he moved backwards to get the contacts off the table and shifted back in his previous position. Uncapping one slot marked with 'R', he carefully picked up the lens from the solution and placed it hollow-side-up on his index finger of his left hand. Placing one hand on my left cheek, he tilted my face up in his direction and bought his face closer to mine. He lifted my right eyelid with his right thumb and used his left middle finger on the lower lid. The air irritated my eye and I was vaguely aware of the twitching.

"Hold still, Mello. Look at me." He whispered and I tried. I swear I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open. But then I blinked. He sighed.

"Once more!" I demanded. He smiled and positioned himself again. He again used his fingers to pull away my eyelids. Again, I tried my hardest to hold still.

"Mello, look at me. This won't take long." He murmured, intently focused on the task. Again the twitched and though this time I didn't blink, my iris rolled upwards. He let out a huge sigh as he let go of my face and I furiously rubbed my eye, blinking again and again.

**5 years later. Present. **

"Mello!" I look up from the onions I am chopping for the dinner tonight and see Matt shrugging off his jacket and shaking his head to shake off the snow. I notice that he is shivering slightly and his lips have a bluish tint to them.

"Did you get what I asked?" I ask, sniffing and blinking to blink away the tears forming in my eyes. Matt comes over and into the kitchen of our dingy apartment and places one bag on the counter next to me and holds up another black polythene bag.

"This," He motions to the bag he had kept on the counter, "is what you asked. Pasta, cheese and tomatoes. And chocolate." I smile slightly as he continues, motioning to the black bag, "Here are the cameras and the other equipments."

He settles the black bag on the counter and opens the grocery bag. He begins to extract all the chocolates from the bag, "I'll just keep this in fridge, go set up your new equipments and then I'll help you, okay?"

I nod as he puts away the final chocolate bar, picks up his black bag and marches out to the living room. After some crashes, one thump, 3-4 curses from the gamer, one couch cushion landing just outside the kitchen door, Matt comes back into the kitchen, looking as if Christmas has come early, "Mello! I just remembered something!"

"What?" I scowl, shaking my head to get the stray hair which escaped my ponytail out of my eyes. Matt proudly holds up a small box, which looked like two round boxes connected together, one blue one white and…oh no. "No…Matt, no…Matt!"

As he lunges for me, I dance out of his way and out in the living room. Matt follows me, of course. "Come on, Mels! Please! At least try it out!"

"No, no, no! Matt, last time was a failure; we are not trying again this time." I jump on the couch when I had nowhere else to go and ran in the general direction of our shared bedroom. I quickly realize my mistake when the room becomes the dead end, a panting Matt standing at the doorway. He slowly advances with hints of amusement on his face. I back away, my lips twitching in a smile.

Suddenly he lunges and I try to escape, resulting in both of us crashing on the bed, Matt pining me down just with his body weight. I groan, "Ugh, get off! You are heavy!"

"Will you try them for me?" Matt asks, wind apparently knocked out of him. I struggle a little and then sigh.

"Will you let me up otherwise?" He shakes his head, his hair ticking my cheek. "Do I have a choice then?"

He smirks and rolls off me, sitting up. Giving me one final grin, he gets off the bed and heads inside the bathroom. I sigh, feeling a terrible sense of déjà vu as he comes back out of the bathroom, the lenses prepared in the solution, his hands thoroughly washed. He sits down on the bed and motions for me to sit. I let myself drop down on the floor, cross legged, in front of him, my head resting up my palm as I glare up at him.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that, Mello!" He insists as he unscrew one lid marked with a, once again, 'R'. He gently picks up the lens and places one palm on my cheek, tilting my face up. Gently pulling away on my right eyelid and uses his left thumb to pull down my lower eyelid. Once again, the feeling of irritation returns to my eyes and I feel as if they are watering. "Look at me…"

I do and see him focusing intently on his task. My eye begins to twitch again as his finger comes in closer. Just as he was about to put the lens in, I blink again. "Shit," I swore softly.

After blinking a few more times, I look- no, glare at him to see him grinning down at me. As I continue to glare, his grin turns into soft chuckles. I cross my arms as he gently places the lens in the solution and screw up the lid once more. I take on a confused look, "What? What happened? Giving up?"

He shakes his head, gently cupping my face once again. Again he tilted my face up and touches his lips to mine. Just as I close my eyes, he pulls back, "There is no point in trying anymore." He mumbles, his thumb tracing the edge of my scar.

"What do you mean, Matt?" I ask, tilting my head to a side.

"All those years ago," He says, staring intently at my face, a small smile on his lips, "I only needed an excuse to look at your face and touch you like this."

He again stroke my face with his thumb and leans in again to touch his lips to mine and I smile to myself, wrapping my arms around his neck, relishing the feeling of being right once again. Yep, I know Mail Jeeves more than he thinks I do.

**Uhm, my first Death Note fiction. I have been reading in this fandom for so long, and I absolutely adore these two boys. ** **Sorry if any of them seems OOC, but I just don't picture Mello always cussing and screaming and pointing guns without any particular reason. And I don't picture Matt like a puppy; I just like to think of him adoring Mello. If anyone failed to understand, the first part was from back when they were at Wammy's and the second part was when they were investigating for Kira.  
This was the first time I tried writing in present tense so any constructive criticism will be appreciated. Please review and tell me if I should write any more for this pairing or just pack up my bags. **

**-SA2208**


End file.
